I'd Lie
by Laura Goode Cullen
Summary: Bella is trying to be friends with Edward Cullen, but it proves to difficult when they get closer one night and share some of their secrets. Can things work out for the best or will Bella end up broken-hearted? Summary sucks. All Human BxE some AxJ & RxEm
1. If Only He Knew

**Author's Note: This is I'd Lie. I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie" and all of a sudden this hit me. Please review and sorry if it royally sucks, it's my first one. I would listen to the song while you read this, especially the chorus and first stanza. Okay so.... ENJOY!!**

**I do not own Twilight(sadly). And I do not own the song I'd Lie.**

**

* * *

**

Cheers erupt from the small house as Alice chugged yet another beer. Tomorrow she'll wake up with one massive headache, but at the moment I don't think she's too worried about that. Sure tonight when I sneak her back into her room without her parents knowing, she'll most likely be loud and obnoxious, but that's just a part of her. She the wild party type and I'm the responsible quiet type. But that's okay because we, as best friends, balance each other out well.

She's gorgeous, barely five feet tall, and has a bubbly personality that everyone loves. You just can't help but love Alice Cullen. Her short, spiky brown locks and innocent blue eyes make it very hard to try, until you don't bother to try at all. While Alice is beautiful, popular, and loveable I'm just me. Plain old Bella Swan. You could describe me with one word: ordinary. I have brown hair and boring brown eyes. My features are plain and my personality is anything but wild. Top it off with my love of reading and klutziness, and you practically have a social outcast. But oh no, Alice would not let that happen. Ever since she moved here from Chicago with her mom, dad, and brother in fifth grade, she has made it her life's mission to get me to break out of my shell. So, since we've practically been attached at the hip since we were eleven it's been very tiring to turn down all her attempts to get me to lighten up.

Alice always gets invited to go to everybody's parties. Even when we were sophomores the seniors made it a point to try and persuade Alice to come to their parties. Alice, with her devilish little mind, always tells them the same thing-"I won't go unless Bella goes." So by doing this she forces me to be the center of attention, because the next thing I know I'm now getting pelted with invite after invite. Unfortunately for me, I cant say no to that many people and Alice's pout at the same time, so I usually end up agreeing. She's a tricky one isn't she?

We are currently at Tyler Crowely's house. His parents went away on yet another one of their "bonding trips" leaving Tyler, and the house, unsupervised. So what better way to celebrate freedom then by totally abusing it and throwing a party with every member of the junior and senior class in attendance, right? Wrong. I try another time to just blend into the wall. But fate has other plans.

"Bellaaaa," Alice slurs. Great, just fantastic my best friend's drunk and it's not even ten yet. But she is acting too funny for me to stay mad for long. Her eyes keep crossing and she's swaying to the music a little too deeply and I think she might fall over if she keeps swaying like that.

"Yes Alice?" I ask in the kindest way imaginable, since she is not facing me but one of the Crowely's plants.

"Bella I think you should come and dance with me and some boys," she says. Is she serious? Me and dancing do not belong in the same sentence. "I think I like the tall one but you can have the chubby one," she giggles, and then waves to two blondes, Jasper and Mike.

"Alice, you know I cant dance to save my life! I think I should go save Edward from Jessica so he can drive us home. You don't look too good." Ah, Edward. Edward Cullen is Alice's twin brother. They look nothing alike though. He is almost six feet tall with piercing green eyes and bronze colored hair. He could make any girl melt by just looking at them, including me. I figured he wouldn't like anyone as plain as me, so I'm content with just being his friend. Sometimes I even give him advice or he tells me all his worries or problems. That's usually only when he can't find Alice though. But what I wouldn't give to be the one he always came home to… the one he kisses and comforts and…

I realized while daydreaming about Edward that Alice has wandered off. Great hunt for your drunken best friend time already? I checked the dance floor first, only to find Alice was nowhere to be found. Next, I went down the hall to search the bathrooms. Since Tyler's parents are constantly gone there have been a lot of parties in this house, so practically all the juniors and seniors know their way around it as if they actually lived there. No Alice in the bathroom or bedrooms, although I did stumble across Lauren and Tyler in his bed, and I was really wishing I didn't have a photographic memory. Ew! Finally I found her outside the house, behind the bushes, puking her guts out.

"Oh Bella," she moaned, before emptying her stomach contents once again. I held back her hair while she continued to puke for several more minutes. I helped her walk over to the stairs and sat her down, telling her to put her head in between her knees. It seemed to have worked because she didn't look as pale as before.

"Alice, honey, feel better?" She just nodded. "Okay I need you to stay right here while I go find Edward and get the keys. Can you do that and stay right on this step?" I felt like a mother talking to a three year old child but sometimes that's what I had to be with Alice. Again he just nodded her head and laid down on the step, as if to prove she wouldn't get up.

I found Edward quickly. Uh oh. He's fighting with Jessica again. I swear they fight more than anyone I know. As I got closer I heard some of their fight.

"So what you're saying is that while I've been getting extra help in English Lit. you've been cheating on me with _Mike Newton_?!"

"Don't blame this on me Edward Cullen! If you had spent more time with me and not with that skank Bella Swan we wouldn't have this problem! You don't _actually_ expect me to believe you were working on lit do you?"

"Well actually yes, I can! Because she's my English Literature _tutor _Jessica! How can you be so dense!" That's when I decided I better stop this fight before Jessica pushed Edward over the edge. So I cleared my throat and waited politely until I had both Edward's and Jessica's attention.

"Oh speak of the she-witch! Why _hello_ Bella what brings you to us on this fine evening? Didn't you get enough of Eddie at your last _session_?" She was practically hissing the words at me. I could tell Edward was about to say some very not nice things to Jessica so I piped up.

"First off Jess," I sneered her name like a curse word, "I am Edward's tutor. We are nothing more than friends, although I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't understand that considering I'm his tutor and not you." I was briefly aware that we now had an audience, "Secondly, I didn't come here you talk to you, so get lost or shut it," With that I turned to Edward, "Hey sorry to interrupt but Alice isn't feeling so hot."

"This early?" I could hear the pity and awe in his voice as he spoke.

"Uh huh. So I came here to ask for the keys to the car. I'll drive Alice home and then come back with the car and walk to your place. I think I'm going to need to take care of her tonight so she doesn't make a fool of herself or get herself caught by Carlisle or Esme."

"Nah you don't need to go through all the trouble of leaving and coming back." He said. His gaze drifted over to where Mike was comforting Jess and I saw anger and hurt in his eyes. He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "This party is starting to fade fast anyway. No good company. Oh and Jess, I hope it's safe to say we're over." With that he took my hand and pulled me to the front door and out into the night breeze.

"It's not like we were in love but still! We were in a committed relationship! I mean seriously and then to just find her all over Mike, when she's supposed to be my freaking date! Argh!"

"I guess I kind of get where she was coming from about the whole us dating thing. But if she felt that way, why didn't she just come talk to me? Why Mike Newton, of all people, she chose to sneak around with is beyond me." We stopped at a red light and he pounded his fists into the steering wheel.

We were driving in his Volvo with Alice asleep in the back seat. Edward had been going off none-stop about how mad he was at Jess, but underneath it all I could tell he was seriously hurting. He took in a deep breath and looked me in the eye for the first time since the party.

"I mean, I knew was going to break up with her, but this… it just kind of stings to know she felt she had to sneak around." At that point I saw in Edward's eyes how much Jessica had truly hurt him. His normally vibrant green orbs were pained and clouded. They were still beautiful, just not as much as before. So I took a deep breath and decided to inform him about my experience in this department.

"You know how I went out with that kid from the reservation Jacob Black last year?" Edward nodded and continued to drive, but I could tell I had his full attention. Nobody but Alice, Emmett and Rosalie knows the truth about what happened with Jake.

"You probably know this but Jake was a senior. So for him to go for a girl like me, I just felt special. Jake told from the very beginning that he loved me, that had loved me for a long time and would love me for an even longer time. I was shocked. He said I didn't have to say it back yet, he just wanted me to know. So we went out for three months and I was happy. So happy. For our fourth month anniversary he said he wants to take me out for a 'special dinner for his special lady'," I chuckled darkly.

"I finally decided that I did love Jacob and I wanted to tell him. I thought it would perfectly romantic for me to tell him at this 'special dinner'. I got to his house a little early for our date and his dad, Billy, told me he was up in his room. So I happily skipped up the stairs to find Jake in there with Leah Clearwater on his bed, kissing, and with no clothes on. I started to cry and throw things at Jake and he just stared at me and got him and Leah dressed. When I asked him why he did it he said I couldn't provide for him what he needed so he had to get it elsewhere. 'But you said you loved me.' I cried to him. He just looked me straight in the eyes and said, 'Sometimes people say things they don't mean. You were a challenge I thought I could solve and get you to do what I wanted. I'm sorry Bella, but you took to long. I'm with Leah now. Goodbye'." I sniffled a little as I told the story. I had trusted him but he abused that trust, much like Jessica had with Edward.

"I know how you're feeling and what you're going through, but just remember to look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"At least you weren't in love with Jessica." I giggled at the thought of Jessica being the subject of any guy's love, much less a great one like Edward.

He snorted. "Love? With Jessica? There is no way those two words should be in the same sentence. Besides, at the rate I'm going I won't have to worry about falling in love. I'll never be in love." Damn! Never fall in love?!

Then his gaze softened and his hand pulled his hair back, one of his nervous habits. "I never knew that's what went down with you two, Bella. You and Alice always said that he was getting on your nerves so you called it quits. I just never thought…" he trailed off.

"Hey it's no biggie," I told him. His expression had gone from shock to sadness to anger in about five minutes.

"No biggie?! Bella that's worse than what Jess did! That little… when I get my hands on him he'll pay Bella, don't you worry!"

I laughed at the absurdity of his statement. Edward just looked at me questioningly. By this time we had arrived to the Cullen's house and were parked in the safety of their garage.

"Okay to start, not only is Jake two years older than you but he's huge! Like massively huge!" Edward frowned at that and opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him by placing a finger on his lip.

"Secondly Emmett, Alice, and Rose beat you to the whole make him pay thing. So as nice as you were to offer I think he's suffered enough." He snickered and I laughed with him.

"And lastly, we are home now so I have to take Alice upstairs before she starts to throw up in your nice expensive car." He looked frightened at the thought and I laughed knowing he wasn't frightened for Alice but for his precious car.

"Come on let's get her out of my baby," he said, then rushed back and lifted her up and out of the car.

I just laughed because he doesn't realize how well I know him. Oh if only he knew.

* * *

**AN: Hey so I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Weird Effects of Aspirin

**AN: Hey! This is the new chapter of I'd Lie. You learn a little bit more about Edward and Bella's and Alice and Bella's relationships. I'd like to say thank you to CSIinTraining18 and Sour then Sweet for adding this story to their Story Alert. Also thanks again to Sour then Sweet for being my first review! You guys don't know how happy it made me feel that you read this and liked it enough to do that! So I dedicate this chapter to you guys! You made me want to get this out as fast as I did. So enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own this plot. :D**

* * *

"Come on, Alice, wakey wakey eggs and bakey," I sang as I thrust another one of her curtains open. I usually wasn't a morning person but I knew I had to do this to help her out with her hangover.

"Ugh Bella no. Too early." she moaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow. I laughed at the site, I guess the roles were being reversed this morning. Ah well, let's give her a taste of her own medicine shall we?

"Alice I have some aspirin and water on your bedside table," I opened another curtain, "I'm going to take a shower now. When I get back here the aspirin will be gone and you'll be at least sitting up, okay?"

I got a grunt, which I took as a yes, so I made my way to her dresser. Since I've practically lived with the Cullens since me and Alice started to hang out, I have my own drawer in her dresser. As I opened it though, I remembered the downside to our arrangement.

_Flashback- End of Fifth Grade_

_"Come on Bella. If you're going to take one of my drawers at least let me have a say in what goes in it!" Alice pleaded with me. We were in her room laying on her bed discussing our parents' latest request. They said that since we spend so much time at each other's houses we might as well keep some extra clothes there. Alice sat up she could look me in the eyes. Her classic puppy dog pout was on and she was making it very hard to say no to her, but I tried again anyway._

_"No way, Alice. It's bad enough that every chance you get you give me a 'whole new look'. There is no way I'm giving you the chance to buy me enough clothes to fill up a drawer. Besides, I really don't need a drawer here. I can just pack an extra outfit whenever I sleep over like a normal person!" Although while I said this I realized what a hassle that would be. I literally spent every other night here. They even bought me special ice cream so I would eat all of theirs._

_"Bella… you know that would be a waste of time. How bout this: You get a drawer here full of clothes for you that I pick out and you get some say in what goes in them. And I'll get a drawer at your house that you can pick out the clothes for." She had on her don't-mess-with-the-plan face so I knew that idea was the best I would get. I took a deep breath, knowing full-well I would probably end up regretting this decision at some point. _

_"Okay Alice you win." I sighed as she squealed. Next thing I knew we were in the car with Esme on our way to the mall. I was pulled in and out of stores with an over-excited eleven year old. I was both terrified and amused at the exact same time. _

_End Flashback_

I shook my head at Alice's antics. She always had energy, and she loved to shop. All the workers at the local malls knew about her and her platinum credit card. They always made sure her and the people with her had everything they wanted. Every store made sure they were always stocked in both Alice's size and mine, since she insisted in buying me a new outfit every week. The day after she got her license and could freely shop around was the day the Port Angeles mall got the new floor with twenty new stores in it. Let's just say that she's lucky Carlisle and Esme are both understanding and rich.

I should get back at the task at hand: trying to pick a normal outfit out of all of the lace and glittery clothes. As we grew older, Alice decided that since I had 'about as much fashion sense as a blind squirrel', she got full control of what went into the drawer. I sighed as I realized this would be impossible, and then I remembered the easy solution.

"Knock, Knock," I joked as I threw open the door to Edward's room. He was sitting at his desk with the book open. He saw it was me and gave me a crooked smile.

"You've been hanging with Alice too much." He said and then chuckled.

"At least I knocked. You and I both know that when Alice wants to come in she just barges in. You should be thankful after the incident in seventh grade that people actually knock." I giggled remembering that Alice had barged into his room while he was playing with his 'action figures'. "You know I never knew that seventh grade boys liked to play with dolls." And I know what comes next, he gets all defensive and says-

"They were action figures!" He complained. Oh I got him pegged. "And I wasn't playing with them, I was packaging them up to give them away!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," I joked. "Hey is it okay if I check out my drawer?" Yes that's right, as soon as Alice decided that I couldn't have control of what I wore at her house I started to hide some clothes in Edward's room. Finally earlier this year we made a deal: I could have a full drawer of clothes in his room if I helped him out with his AP English course so that he could get into a good college.

"Sure. I had to change it though. She was getting close to figuring it out. Second one from the bottom."

"Oh alright then, thanks." How we kept Alice in the dark for so long is beyond me. I went to my new drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a V-neck long sleeved shirt. That would have to be good enough for Alice.

"Yeah no problem. Hey Bella can talk to you for a minute?" I looked up to see him pleading with his eyes. Does the ability to make you agree with anything said run in the Cullen family?

"Um, sure Edward," I plopped myself into one of his beanbag chairs and put my clothes on his floor, "What's up?" Edward squirmed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you, for standing up for me to Jess and having my back last night."

"Hey it was no problem Edward. She was out of line. I always thought she was horrible anyways but I didn't want to say anything while you guys were dating, because that'd just not cool." I smiled at him and he gave me a sheepish grin back. I could tell it was going to take a little while before he could totally laugh and joke about it. He looked down at the floor as if there was suddenly something extremely exciting about his shoes.

"Yeah but it was nice, you know. Anyways I actually wanted to talk about the thing you told me last night, about Jake? How you went through what I went through?" He finally met my eyes, and they were pleading with me to talk. I just nodded. After taking a deep breath he continued, "Well I was just thinking… since you've been through it before… you could…. Well…" he paused. I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I took matters into my own hands.

"Since I've been through it I'd love to help you out. Like talk about it? And I'll definitely be there on Monday when we have to go back to school and seen them together. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice will be there too. So don't worry about it. We got your back!" Because of my insane luck, I got Edward to laugh. It didn't reach his eyes, but it didn't sound forced either. I definitely felt proud of myself.

"Thanks. That was actually what I was going to say, so thanks. It'll be nice to know when Monday comes that someone has my back." He flashed his crooked grin but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward, don't worry, I'll always have your back," I said with a smile of my own. Oh if only he knew how long I'd been looking out for him. I realized I had been staring into his eyes for a while so I decided to change the subject. "But hey, I've got to go take a shower and make it back into your sister's room to wake her up. Again."

"Another killer hangover?" Edward asked, concern lacing in his voice.

"Yeah but don't worry about it, I've got it handled. I just don't get why she decided to get smashed so early in the night. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough. Bye! And thanks for the clothes!" I had to get out of there quickly so I wouldn't spill my inner thoughts. I couldn't hide anything from a Cullen, but I wasn't planning on letting either one know that. He said goodbye and I practically sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. I tripped on the lip of the door though, and fell into the bathroom. I broke my fall with my hands, luckily, closed the bathroom door, and started the water.

Yesterday's events flooded through my mind as I took my shower. I was a little nervous about telling Edward about what happened with Jake and Leah but now that I look back, I realize it was the right thing to do. Now he knows he's not alone, at least. But it was kind of odd that I trusted him with that story. The only people I told were my best friend since grade school and my older brother. Emmett told his girlfriend, Rosalie, about it and the three of them helped me get through it.

As I thought about how much they helped me I realized that even though I'm not the luckiest girl when it comes to boys and love, I was very lucky. I had a father and brother that loved me and would protect me no matter what happened. I had two best friends, who I could tell anything to. And lately Edward and I have been getting closer, so maybe soon I could include him as a best friend. They were my family, whether or not we were related biologically.

I could not be happier with my family. Even though my mother, Renee, died when I was thirteen, I knew we were doing okay without her. She was happier wherever she was anyway. Renee always hated it in Forks. She would always complain about the weather or how far away from everything it was. My dad knew she was unhappy and constantly reminded her that we could move if she wanted to. Even though Charlie loved everything about Forks, he said we would move if it made her happy. Deep down, I think she secretly liked the home-town feel of dear old Forks, Washington, because each time she refused. One day she was coming home from her work, and she got into a car accident. A drunk driver collided with her side and she was dead before the paramedics could get to her. They said she died quickly, and felt very little pain, since she died almost on impact. I know she's in a better place now, so I usually think back to all my fond memories with her. Her pushing me on the swings, splashing my in grandma's pool, taking me and Alice shopping, and things like that.

I was shocked out of my reverie when the water became freezing cold. I got out of the shower and dried off using one of the Cullen's big fluffy towels. Once I was dressed I made my way back into Alice's room. The aspirin was gone and so was the water, but I could still see the little bump that Alice's petite frame made under the covers. I sat down on the bed and started to shake her covers.

"Alice, oh Alice dear. _Please_, oh please wake up now. Alice. Alice?" Okay this was odd. Normally she would have yelled at me to keep it down by now. I pulled the covers down and found a very awake Alice grinning up at me.

"Why hello Bella, _dear_." She giggled looking me up and down. "_What_ are you wearing?! Oh no Bella, this simply won't _do_!" She jumped up and bounced over to her closet. You've got to love the strange effects of aspirin, not. She was even more cheery than usual! I honestly had no idea that was even possible. She was mumbling to herself as she went through one side of her closet. Finally she came back to the bed, holding up and sweater dress, leggings, and a pair of toe-heeled boots. The sweater was a forest green and the leggings were brown.

"Alice," I said after I looked at the tags and the sizes, "Why do you have new, expensive clothes and shoes in my size? And they're not even in my drawer?" Alice had the sense to almost look ashamed. Almost. I could see she was ecstatic about the clothes and shoes.

"Well Bella," she started, and I knew I was fighting a losing battle. "You honestly don't _expect_ me to fit all the clothes I buy for you in the itty _bitty_ drawer do you? I ran out of room, so I decided that I would ask my dad if I could have an addition added to my closet for more clothes for you. It even has cubbies for all the amazing shoes I've been buying you."

"Alice," I started, "Exactly how big is this 'new addition' you've added to your already huge closet?" I knew it was hopeless to get too angry, but I hate it when anyone spends money on me and she had her dad renovate her room for me. I didn't even want to know how much money that cost.

"Well my closet was 4 feet long and 7 feet tall before, and now it's 7 feet long and 7 feet tall. So it practically doubled in size." I started to protest but one look from her silenced me. "I wanted to do this for you. You're always there for me Bells. Even when I get drunk and start acting stupid, you're always there helping me out. So this is a 'Thank you for being such a kick-ass friend' present okay? Just say thank you to me and go change your outfit."

No use arguing with Alice. I was touched so I said thank you and made my way to her bathroom and changed. When I looked in the mirror, the clothes actually didn't look half-bad on me. Alice insisted I get a full make over so I sat in the death chair for twenty minutes as pinched and prodded and applied a thin layer of make-up onto my face.

"Okay Bella," she said as she handed me a mirror, "Take a look at your beautiful self. What do you think?" What did I think? Alice took plain old Bella Swan and made her somewhat pretty. I had on a little bit of bronze and gold eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner. Muted red lips pulled up into a smile as I looked at my curled hair and over-all look.

"Thank you Alice! You made me decent!" She snorted.

"Oh shut up Bella! I made you _gorgeous_. Now go downstairs and have breakfast while I get ready up here. We're going shopping with Rose and Emmett in ten minutes so be ready okay?"

"Okay sounds good," I called back to her as she practically pushed me through the door. When I got downstairs Edward was sitting a the kitchen table with a CD of Debussy's Claire de Lune and eating Fruity Pebbles. Quite a difference. "Hey did you guys get any new cereal sine Wednesday?" I asked as I grabbed two glassed and filled one with cranberry juice and one with apple juice.

"Um, yeah I think so. I believe that Carlisle bought your favorite, Reese's Puffs the other day." Yes! I love Reese's Puffs! I opened up the cabinet to find two boxes. One marked "Emmett" and the other "Bella". I snickered and grabbed a bowl to pour some cereal into it. And then I grabbed the milk carton and poured it into the bowl too. Passing Edward his glass of cranberry juice and putting my apple juice on the counter, I started to eat.

"Thanks I love cranberry juice. I'm surprised you remembered," he said as if I had just told him water was poisonous. 'I remember everything,' I wanted to say, but I decided not to. So instead I just nodded my head and continued to eat.

"Oh where oh where is my Bella? " Emmett boomed as he barged through the door without knocking a few minutes later. We all had a key to everyone else's house, but I usually still knock first, unlike Emmet who likes to waltz in like he owns the place. "Hey Bells" he said as he pulled me in for one of his famous bone-crunching hugs. I went to say hello but realized I couldn't get any air into my lungs.

"Uh Emmett," Rosalie said stepping across the room, "If you want to continue having a cute baby sister you might want to put her down so she can breathe." She and Edward laughed as Emmett quickly put me back down and I drew in a breath.

"Hey Emmett," I wheezed, still not being able to catch my breath. Edward handed me my glass and I gratefully took a big gulp as Emmet joined into the laughter. "Hey Rose! Thanks for saving me from my bear of a brother," I giggled once I had finished my juice and had air in my lungs again.

"No problems, Bells, just doing my job," she laughed. We all sat down and Emmett told us about what happened after we left the party last night.

"Tyler's parents came home early and by that time Mike and Jessica were all over each other and piss drunk too. So they were half-naked on the Crowely's couch when the Mister and Mrs. barge into the room. They told everyone to go home except for Mike, Jessica, and Lauren- who apparently was found in a very compromising position with the young Mr. Crowely- so they could call their parents and 'inform them of their horrendous behavior'." Emmett laughed and I saw a grin on Edward's face. Oh boy, ex-girlfriend's in trouble and that makes him happy. Oh who am I kidding, it makes me happy too!

"So anyway," Rose continued after a while, "Just as we were leaving we over heard Mike crying and begging them not to call his parents, because he told them he was going to be over Ben's studying. Sounds like the night went wrong for poor little Mikey." She finished with a satisfied grin. I realized they must not be too fond of Jessica or Mike after what happened last night.

"Good. Serves them both right for being asses." Edward said.

"I couldn't agree more." Alice said from the bottom of the stairs, "Now come on the mall's waiting! Edward you wanna join?" She asked as she eyed his clothes, most likely disapproving. I thought he looked delicious in a green shirt and jeans. The shirt was the exact color of his eyes and made them pop.

"Nah you guys go ahead, I'm going to chill today."

"Okay whatever floats your boat dude. Come on ladies, if we get your regular shopping done we can go to my favorite store," Emmett said with a mischievous grin. Uh oh this can't be good. I blushed as I realized what he meant.

"What's your favorite store Em?" Alice asked curiously. Oh no, please don't say-

"Victoria Secret's," He replied looking straight at Rose who blushed a little and winked back.

"Oh, ugh, mental images! Little sister still in the room guys!" I complained. They just laughed and pushed me out the doorway to the car. Great, shopping all day with Alice, I can _hardly_ wait.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there it is, Chapter Two. What did you think about it? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review if you want more because reviews make me happy people! **

**More reviews=Happy Laura Happy Laura=More Chapters**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**

**So review if you want more!!**


	3. Emmett's Toy Store

**AN: Hello people. Not much to say, but here you go! Chapter Three!!**

**I do not own Twilight, considering I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Emmett's Toy Store

I grunted as I flung myself onto my bed. Shopping with Alice was always an… experience. I had just gotten back after a very long trip to the mall. My feet were aching and I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep until next week. But, reluctantly I remembered Charlie and Emmett were hopeless in the kitchen and so I grunted as I walked downstairs.

I got started on boiling the water for the pasta. I removed the pre-made meatballs from the fridge and started getting the sauce ready. While doing this I let my thoughts drift back to earlier today. Emmett in Victoria Secret's was one of the more embarrassing moments in my life. It was also insanely funny, but it's needless to say that lingerie shopping with my brother wasn't the brightest move I've ever made in my life.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Rosie what about these ones!" Emmett exclaimed as he held up a black lace thong and a matching bra. Alice laughed, Rose shook her head, but I blushed, completely mortified of my over-exuberant brother. He looked like a little kid in a toy store!_

_When we first came in here I still had a small, dim flicker of hope that my brother could possibly be mature about this and not make a fool out of himself. But sadly, that idea was severely destroyed when the first thing out of his very loud mouth was, "Let's go pick out some sexy undies for my girl!" While he dragged Rose around the store I decided that since we were here I might as well look for something. So I started to look around. _

_Emmett was now holding up the skimpiest things and showing them to Rose or simply putting him in his ever-growing pile at the front desk. His antics quickly made many of the other shoppers leave. The remaining ones were always staring at one of us as if to ask us, "Is he for real? Or is he joking?" Sadly each time I was met by one of those gazes, I just solemnly nodded my head at them, silently saying, "Sadly, this is the way he acts. And as foolish as it is I wouldn't have it any other way." They would laugh or smile in response._

_A little while later, Alice and I were still looking at the underwear and bras while Emmett and Rose were by the dressing room. Emmett claimed he would approve or disprove her choices._

"_Bella check this out! It's perfect for you!" Alice yelled as, to my embarrassment she held up a lacy dark blue push-up bra and a matching thong. I was just about to reply that there was no way in hell that was 'perfect for me' when I was interrupted by Emmett's stern voice._

"_Alice, my baby sister does not need anything like that. So put that back where you found it and stop putting sinful thoughts in Bella's innocent little head." I had to giggle at that one. Alice just whispered to me that she'd sneak it in as one of her purchases and put it in the drawer at her house._

"_Emmett won't have to know a thing," and with that she winked and rushed up to the very flustered cashier. I could see him stuttering as she shoved the clothes in his hands and began urging him on quietly and quickly. Rosalie came out of the dressing room and I could see that she put a large pile back, but had a very small, lacy pile in her hands. Both her and Emmett looked excited and flushed, and for my sanity I hoped they wouldn't keep giving each other goo-goo eyes. The rest of the mall trip just consisted of Alice and Rosalie tugging me and Emmett after them while they searched through store after store.. Alice called it 'retail therapy'. I just wondered what was going on with her that she needed more than usual._

_End Flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the telephone ringing. I quickly washed my hands and went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Bella?" Came a very creepy voice through the phone. But it wasn't actual the person's voice and I could see through that façade.

"Yeah. What's up Edward?" I heard him curse under his breath and I laughed at his craziness. Sometimes I thought he hung out with Emmett too much.

"How can I never trick you? I can trick Alice with that voice for Pete's sake, and she's my own twin!" He complained. I just chuckled again and answered his question with a half lie.

"Oh please. You should know better than anyone that I've grown immune to those kinds of things. I have to when living with my wacko of a brother." This time it was him who chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wish that just once I could trick you though. It would just make me feel so much better." I could practically hear him pouting through the phone. That alone dazzled me almost enough to make me admit he could never trick me because I knew his voice so well.

But instead I caught myself and said, "How about this? The next you do it I'll play along okay?"

"I'll hold you to that Bella. Anyways I was calling to see if we could hang out tomorrow…" I felt my heart soar. He wanted to hang out with me? "I could really use the help on our English paper. It's due Wednesday but I bet if you could help me get an idea for it I could finish it no time." Oh of course that's why he wanted to meet up with me tomorrow! I blushed madly, glad we were on the phone so he didn't have to see my heart shatter into a million pieces at his words. I mentally cursed myself for even thinking there was the slightest chance he'd just wanted to hangout with me and not do schoolwork. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Stupid, foolish, idiotic-

"Bella? Bella are you there? Bella if you don't answer me now I'm coming over there to find out what's wrong."

"I'm here, don't worry. Sorry I just kind of spaced out a little bit."

"So are you going to answer me?" I could hear the smirk in his tone. He was probably laughing at her for being so scatterbrained.

"Um…" I racked my brain to try and find his question, "Oh yeah! Well Emmett's going over Rose's house tomorrow and I think Charlie's going over to Billy's, so my house would be nice and quiet if that's alright with you."

"Okay that sounds great! I'll be by your house at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning."

"What?! Come on Edward does it have to be so early? I feel like I could sleep until next fall!" I whined while he chuckled.

"Fine one-thirty then. But only because I didn't come and save you from the craziness of a shopping Alice earlier."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I squealed.

"I've got to go because I just heard the cruiser pull up, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Edward." I said after fifteen minutes of Edward and I talking back and forth about school, Friday night, or anything that came to our mind. I was shocked at how easy it was to talk freely to him knowing very well how effected I am by his presence and voice.

"Bye Bella. One-thirty." He said and then hung up right before a very wet and angry Charlie came through the door.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well there you go. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I have a killer headache and don't really feel like writing anymore. But I wanted to get this out today so there it was.

**Can anyone guess what has Charlie so upset? Any good ideas for upcoming chapters? I'd love to hear it! Review and possibly make my day!!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**


	4. Dinner with a Guilty Charlie

**AN: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who added this story onto their subscriptions and favorites!! Thanks so much!!**

**And I have a special thanks for ObSeSsEdWiThTwIlGhT228, Sour Then Sweet, and also moonlesslife for reviewing the story and giving encouraging words that make me smile. Thanks so much. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nope not at all. But I do own this plot.**

_**

* * *

**_

Previously:

"_Bye Bella. One-thirty." He said and then hung up right before a very wet and angry Charlie came through the door._

* * *

"Um, hey dad." I got a grunt as a response while he took of his squeaky boots and wet clothes. "Everything… okay?" I was almost too afraid to even ask. When Charlie is in one of his moods, he takes it out on everyone. And I mean _everyone_. Even if it has nothing to do with you.

"Somewhat. But I want to talk to you and Emmett at the same time about it. I want to make sure you two understand what happened at the station today and that there's no way you would do something that foolish. Just thinking about it makes me…" He trailed off and the look in his eyes made me take a step back. "I'm going to watch the game. I don't want to take this out on you two. Hopefully, by the time dinner's ready I will be able to talk about it without… getting too… angry," he said. Then he walked over and got himself a beer before making his way back into the family room.

I just went back to fixing dinner and went upstairs to change into a baggy T-shirt and some sweatpants. Tentatively, I knocked on Emmett's door. There was no way I was going to burst through the room now, knowing (unfortunately) how close my brother and Rose were. I didn't want to walk in on my own brother the way I walked in on Tyler and Lauren last night.

"Come in, Bells," Emmet's voice boomed. I opened the door and noticed three things. One, they were sitting way too far apart. Emmett was on one side of the couch while Rose was on the other. Two, Rose's hair was _very_ messy. I don't think I've ever seen a hair out of place on her head but now it looked horrible. And three, Emmett's shirt was inside out. I turned tomato red at the thought of what I had just interrupted.

"Bells, is there a reason you came in here?" He looked agitated that they had to stop whatever they were doing but I could see the smile on his face saying he was just joking.

"Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up on dad. He's in one of his 'moods', so it may not be the best idea for Rose to eat over tonight." I said, careful not to stare at their awkward appearances too long.

"Oh thanks Bella. Um, did he say anything about what happened to make him that way?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. He just said that he wanted to talk to both of us at the same time to get the message about something that happened at the station today. Then he went to calm down with a Bud Light and the flat screen." I explained.

"Huh, I wonder what happened?" Rose asked. She looked curious and embarrassed at the same time. Ha, next time they should make sure I'm gone before they get _too _comfortable.

"Who knows? Sometimes it's just something he sees at the station that he wants to make sure will never happen to us." I said.

"Yeah well I bet being the Chief of Police in Forks, a town that's supposed to be quiet but has crazy wild teenagers running around, is pretty stressful when you have two teenagers of your own." Rosalie said, examining her nails.

"Okay, I'm going to head downstairs now to finish up the pasta, I'll call you when it's ready," I said as I made my way to the door. When I looked down I had to cover up a laugh with a cough.

"Oh Rosalie?" I called as I was just about to leave.

"Yes Bella?" She looked up from the homework that they were supposed to be doing this whole time.

"Your bra is on hanging off of Emmett's bed, I just thought I'd let you know." And with that I shut the door leaving behind a very embarrassed and shocked Rosalie and a very amused Emmett.

I faintly heard a "That's my sister," followed by a loud smack, which could only be made Rose's hand making contact with the back of Emmett's head, while I walked to the stairs. I just laughed and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. **(AN: I was going to end it there, but I decided to be nice. Plus, that would be way too short. )**

"Dinner's ready!" I called about twenty minutes later. Rose had gone home and now Emmett and Dad were both sitting on the couch watching sports. I could tell the TV really was calming Charlie down, so maybe he would be able to get through what he wanted to say without getting too mad.

"Kay Bellsy," Emmett called as he and Charlie shut off the TV and made their way to the table. They sat down and Emmett immediately began stuffing his face. I just laughed at my crazy brother.

"Wow, everything looks amazing," Charlie said, smiling at me. I smiled back, glad he seemed to be getting his anger under control.

" Mhmmmm… meverysing _tasteths_ 'mazing, too, Bellsa," Emmett said with his mouth stuffed with food. **(AN: "Mhmmmm… everything **_**tastes**_** amazing, too, Bella")**

Charlie and I burst out laughing at him, and soon he joined too. I think he just loved to laugh, even though he had absolutely no idea about what we were laughing about. After we settled down we settled in a calm conversation and Charlie's mood seemed to be a thing of the past. That was until a weird look crossed his face and he cleared his throat, interrupting Emmett's story about how the guy at Victoria Secret's was "totally checking him out".

"As you both know," Charlie said, "I wasn't in the best mood today." He looked at us for our approval so we just nodded our heads in response. He continued, satisfied. "Well last night Tyler Crowely, Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory were brought into the station." I stiffened and from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stiffened too. I could tell we were both worried as to if they had said anything about the party and how we were there.

I could see Charlie was waiting for one of us to ask the obvious question, so I took the bait and said, "Really?!" as if it were the most shocking thing in the world.

Emmett seemed to snap out of it and, deciding to play along, said, "What did they do that landed them in the big-house?" Hey, if Charlie didn't know anything, there was so reason to tip him off about how guilty we were.

"Well apparently Tyler's parents wanted to go out for the night and they told Tyler they were going to stay at a hotel. Once they made it to the hotel though, they realized they just wanted to go home. But-get this- Tyler has decided that while his parents are home he's going to invite a few buddies over. Then they invited a few more people, and those few people invited a few more people, and the next thing he knew, there were over a hundred kids at his house. They brought beer and drugs, kids were being inappropriate with each other, and the Crowleys' whole house was practically being destroyed." Wow, I had seen the kids drinking, being inappropriate with each other, and trashing the stuff, but I hadn't seen the drugs. Huh, maybe that's why he's so angry, kids were getting high? Well maybe, but there had to be more than that. So I pried a little.

"So… what happened next? Did the Crowelys come home? Did someone get hurt?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what had happened thanks to Rose and Emmett. This seemed to be all the encouragement dad needed, and he told us pretty much the same story that I had heard this morning. I really started listening when the part that Emmett had left off at came.

"So Mike had told his parents that he was going to be going over the Cheney's house to study with their son. Once he told Robert and Claire **(AN: I'm going to pretend that those are Tyler's parents' names since Charlie would keep saying 'Tyler's parents'. Okay continue:) **that, they realized he was slurring his words and they all were a bit wobbly. So they called up my deputy, Paul, to come down and take them to the station. Turns out they had all had alcohol and that Newton boy even had some marijuana." He paused to shake his head. This was all fine and dandy, but what did that have to do with us? And why was Charlie so upset about it?

"Dad, where are you going with this?" Emmett asked, voicing my questions out loud.

"You'll get it soon enough. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. So I come into the station this morning and hear this whole story. Everyone except Mike was let out after a few hours, but because I was Chief of Police, it was my call what to do with him seeing as he had an illegal drug. I talked to him for a while and he said it was a one time thing, that some kids at the party had talked him into doing it. He said he hated the way it made him feel and he would never do it again, and I believed him," He paused again, his eyes filled with something foreign. Remorse? Guilt? Pity? I couldn't decipher it.

"Anyway, I believed him. I thought I could tell when a person was lying to me so I foolishly decided to let him go with a warning. After that things quieted down and me and the boys played some poker. We got a call around mid-day that said some boys were up at the park and they were causing some sort of scene. So we head down there and it's a bunch of teenage boys being loud and causing trouble. When we get them back to the station we had to run all sorts of tests, you know like alcohol tests, drug tests, you get the deal. Anyways it turns out the were all smoking marijuana. They said that they got it from Mike Newton and he had had too much so he had passed out. They left him in his car at the park."

Charlie swallows and I realize this might be a hard story for him to recall. I put my right hand over his left one that's on the table and give it a gentle squeeze, telling him silently that it's okay. He gives me a small, sad smile and continues, "We called the hospital as soon as we got to his car, he was still passed out and they had locked the doors when the left. We brought him to Dr. Cullen, and right now he is in a coma. When the Newtons came, they told me it was all my fault that their baby was in there. That if I had kept him in custody he wouldn't have got his hands on the pot and he would be back at their house, being punished, but since I let him go I basically killed him myself. I was so angry, I mean, how could they even say something like that? My reasoning was that it was Mike's fault that he smoked too much and I wasn't the one that killed him. When I got home I was still furious." He turned to look at me and said, "I'm sorry if I worried you, honey, but I was so mad that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

I smiled softly and said, "It was no problem daddy." He smiled back tentatively.

"So as I sat on the couch, I realized that I wasn't mad at the Newtons, or even Mike himself for lying to me. I was angry at myself for not being able to tell when a seventeen year old boy was lying to my face. Because truly, I have to take some of the blame. If I had done my job of protecting the people of Forks, this wouldn't have happened." My heart broke as he said this. He couldn't possibly think he was the reason for this family's pain could he?

"Dad, you know that's not true," I pleaded with him. I was on the verge of tears when I said, "Mike was in charge of himself. _He_ chose to go to that party. _He_ chose to smoke pot there. _H_e chose to lie about it. _H_e chose to smoke it again."

"Yeah dad. Mike was an ass. He had practice in lying. There was nothing you could do about it, he wouldn't have listened to you no matter what you had told him," Emmett said, his big blue eyes glassy.

"Well whatever you two think, I know I am at least partly to blame." Both Emmett and I opened our mouths to contradict him but he held his hand up. "I've decided that next weekend I'm heading up to Seattle. I have a friend who is on the police force there and I'm going to spend a week with him and the other cops. Hopefully, if I'm exposed to a larger range of crime for a little while I'll be more suited to help the people of Forks."

"Dad, nobody expects you to be perfect one hundred percent of the time. Everybody makes mistakes. The Newtons were just upset and they took it out on you." I was crying by this point. My poor father, he took everything to heart and would agree with you even if it hurt him.

Emmett decided it was his turn to pipe up, "Yeah dad, I'd bet you right now they are probably very sorry for saying that to you and wish they could take it back." Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute, and then he let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, I'll agree with you for now. But I still want to go up to Seattle for a week so I can handle things easier around here. I've already talked to Carlisle and Esme and they said that it would be okay for you to stay with them for the week." Emmett looked down, I bet he was already planning on throwing a huge party at our house the second Charlie walked out the door. "As much as I trust you guys, right now I really don't trust my judgment so it would mean a lot to me if you stayed with them, at least for the weekend. Then I'll call you on Sunday and we'll see if you can stay in the house for the school week. Alright?"

We agreed, and the boys cleaned off the table and got to washing the dishes. I was very thankful that they enforced the "You Cook, We Clean" rule because my feet were terribly sore from walking around all day with Alice. Sometimes it's hard having a best friend that's obsessed with shopping like a complete maniac.

I started to get ready for bed and changed into the new pajama's that Alice had gotten me from the mall. She burned my comfy cotton shirts and pants last year, and now she forced me to wear only silky and lacy things to bed. They were comfortable, to an extent. I missed my cotton though.

Before going to bed I decided I would read some classic books tonight. I was reading Pride and Prejudice when all of a sudden I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I put the book on my bedside table, switched off my light, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well there we are! Hope you liked it! Review please!

**xoxoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**


	5. Bella is a Bellarina

**AN: Hey! No I'm not dead, I promise. Sorry it took me so long, things got crazy with school. I'm probably not going to be able to update as frequently as I usually do, so I apologize in advance. Here's chapter 5, a little bit of bellaxedward, but really it's just a filler chapter. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.**

* * *

"Bella," I heard a voice croon. 'I just want to sleep', I thought. 'Just let me sleep, please'.

Then I felt someone shaking me. "Bella," the voice said. It was closer now, and I knew for a fact that I knew that voice very well, but I desperately needed my rest. I blindly swatted at it, hoping that if I hit it in the right spot it would be quiet, much like my alarm clock. The voice let out a chuckle and I started to swat faster.

"Come on Bella, I got here right on time but Emmett said you were still sleeping. I come up here, and you're dead to the world. It is now," the voice paused, probably looking at a clock or something, "One-forty-two. I'm going downstairs to make you some eggs. When I come back up here you need to be up or I'll take drastic measures." I grumbled and turned away from the annoying voice and once again fell into dreamland.

_I was walking through the forest alone. For once, the sun was shining and it was warm in Forks. I laughed at the irony, because it was never sunny or warm in Forks, Washington. This had to be a dream._

_I felt light as a feather as I walked around. I was free of all my worries, my fears. I could just aimlessly wander through this forest with not a care in the world. And I was doing just that. The dreamland was peaceful and very quiet. I liked it a lot._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, and I knew I was no longer alone in my forest. I searched through the trees and saw a figure in the distance. When I got closer I could see it was a man with wild hair, but his back was towards me and I couldn't see what he looked like. Finally I reached him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around so I could see who I was looking at._

"_Edward?!" I gasped as he smiled his crooked smile. I felt my insides turn to mush and my legs go weak. "Edward, what are you doing here? In this forest? In my dream?" Yes, I knew I was dreaming, but I knew for a fact that if Edward were here I would not want to be waking up soon._

"_Bella, I'm always here for you," Dream Edward spoke and looked like he wanted to say more, "Bella it's time to wake-up." He said. But wait, Dream Edward didn't say that. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out. He was frantically trying to get a message to me but for some reason I was moving backwards. Away from Dream Edward, away from the sunny forest, and back to reality. But I had to know what he was trying to say. I knew it was important for me to hear. _

"_Edward!" I screamed. "Edward what are you saying?!" His lips were moving again, more frantically than before and then the whole forest started shaking. Dream Edward seemed to be desperate to get his message across. He looked around petrified and I watched as a tree that was near him fell, heading straight towards him._

"Edward!" I screamed as I was jolted awake by cold water splashing on my face. In some part of my brain I registered that my bed had stopped moving. My heart was racing and tried to take deep, calming breaths but nothing was working.

"Sorry about the water," I turned quickly to see Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, holding an empty glass of water. "Really, I am. You were screaming for me and nothing I was doing was waking you up." He looked concerned.

"It's no problem," I managed to get out. He came over to me and put his hand to my head. I felt a jolt of electricity, and I know he felt it too because he wrenched his hand away and stared at it in shock. An awkward silence occurred while he just stared at me, almost as if he were seeing me for the first time.

I got lost in his green eyes, and we stayed staring into each other's eyes for a long time. It was broken when I started shivering from the cold water. He looked down at his feet and I just blushed and looked away.

"Um, okay. I'm going to go take a shower and you can stay here and get ready to work. If you need the internet you can use my laptop, okay?" I said, trying to brake the tension and awkwardness of this whole thing.

"Yeah, okay. Get ready quickly because I lost almost a full hour for working so maybe you'll have to run to the bathroom." His face pulled up into his crooked smile and I knew he was teasing me.

"You know what, I think I'll go extra slow today." He just smiled and after I had gathered everything he pushed me into the bathroom. I laughed and took my shower. Once I was all ready and dressed, I made my way out to my room.

"Okay so let's get started. You want me to help you come up with an idea for the English paper right?" I said. He looked up at me and nodded. We worked on our papers for the rest of the day. Edward finally liked one of the ideas had and ended up getting through the first draft, while I finished my second and was typing it up.

I heard Rose and Emmett come in and go to his room. I knew it must be late and I had to get dinner started.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making steak and potatoes. I might even let you help…" I joked and Edward laughed.

"Sure no problem. Let me just clean up here and I'll meet you downstairs." I agreed and went to the kitchen. I got out the steak from the meat keeper and the potatoes from the back cabinet. I set up oven and put the steak in there while thinking about everything that had happened today. Edward and I seemed to be closer than ever. I knew right now he really needed a friend, someone who could actually say, "I know what you're going through," and actually mean it. I could be his friend. I was supported when I went through it, so I might as well return the favor.

"Hey, how can I help?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality and I turned around with my hand on my throat in surprise.

"Holy crow, Edward, don't do that!" I was restarting my heart and Edward just smirked at me. "Well I need help peeling the potatoes, can you do that?"

"Of course I can peel potatoes, Bella, I'm not five. Hand me a peeler and a trash bin and I'll show you one of my many hidden talents." He playfully wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I laughed and handed him what he asked, sitting next to him and starting to peel on my own.

"Oh, hey, I meant to tell you Bells. While I was upstairs, I got a text from Carlisle. Mike's out of his coma. He woke up and is recovering now. He won't be coming back to school until next week though, because my dad wants to keep him there to run some tests or something." Edward said a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence we had while peeling. I was happy Mike was okay. Even though I thought he was a creep and a jerk because of what he did to Edward, nobody deserves to be in a coma.

"Really? Well I guess that's good news then."

"Yeah, both for Mike's family and friends, and the school. I'm sure no one really minds Mike being out of school too much," Edward joked, taking away the serious atmosphere and replacing it with a joking one.

"Haha yeah, I know I could live without him attempting to hit on me every day during English. I swear, that boy just can not take the hint that I don't like him!" Mike Newton harassed me every chance he could get. He used to be more obvious and practically stalk me, but once Emmett heard what was going on him and Mike had a little "chat". Now he just flirts with me and tries to touch me every chance he gets.

"If he ever bothers you again, you just tell me or Emmett okay? We'll handle it from there." I was about to respond, but was cut off by the telephone.

"Excuse me for a sec," I went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," a gruff voice replied.

"What's up Dad?"

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Billy invited us all over to dinner," I stiffened. Billy Black's house meant Jacob Black's face. He never went to college and still lives with his father to take care of him. Edward quirked an eyebrow at my now-rigid form. I just shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

"Um, dad? I don't think I'll be going. Edward and I were just finishing dinner. It would be a shame to waste it all. I can invite Emmett and Rose if you want, but I really don't think they'd want to, maybe another time."

"Aw, come on Bells. You hardly ever come over here anymore! Billy says Jake's been depressed ever since you two broke up. I think it's time you talked about why you grew apart." Charlie didn't know the real reason why we broke up. I didn't want him to hold Jacob's actions against Billy, since he was his best friend. I heaved a deep sigh.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this now. Or ever. Please just respect my decision. If you want you can invite Billy and Jake over for dinner some time this week, but don't expect me to talk to him. But, I need Rose and Alice to be here too," Edward's face darkened. Did he want to be here? I took a chance. "Oh and Edward too. They all need to be here, so that I have help with the, uh, meal and, uh, stuff." I heard Charlie exhale loudly. I looked over and saw that Edward's eyes held excitement and worry. Also it looked like a little amusement, too.

"That's fine I guess, Bella. How about Tuesday night?" I agreed and hung up.

"You sure you want me here Bells?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence. I had to think about that. Did I really want the guy I was obsessed with here at the same guy who broke my heart? I saw his face change into that of disappointment and knew my answer.

"Yes, I think I do. I could use some moral support, you know? It's going to take everything I've got not to scream and hit him with things when I see him." I thought about it, and I had to say it was a funny sight. A very angry me, tackling a very frightened Jake, next to a helpless Billy, and a shocked Charlie was a funny picture. But I knew that after I did that, I would have to explain this whole mess to Charlie and risk his and Billy's friendship.

"Don't worry about that. If he gets too out of line, Emmett and I can put a few things into 'perspective' for him." He grinned, probably imagining a very similar scene to the one I had just thought of.

"Who're we going 'talk' to?" Came Emmett's big booming voice from behind me. I jumped and landed on the floor. I heard four sets of laughter ad looked up to see Emmett and Rose by the stairs and Alice just coming in from the front door. I blushed and got back into my seat.

"Wow Bella, you're as graceful as a ballerina!" Alice said sarcastically, coming to sit next to me.

"Hey she's no ballerina… she's a Bellarina!! So graceful that she's clumsy!" Emmett boomed and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Everyone laughed as I groaned.

"No Em, please! Not another nickname! I swear if you call me Bellroo one more time at school, people are going to start thinking that it's my actual name!" A fresh round of laughter occurred and I decided to get up and finish dinner off.

"SO…" Emmett trailed off, looking to Edward. "Who is this that we'll rough up for Bells?" Edward looked to me, as if to see if I wanted to tell him. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Charlie called Bella a little while ago. He's eating over the Black's and wanted to know if you two wanted to come." The whole room tensed and I could literally feel everyone's gaze on me as I turned around to mash the potatoes. We were silent for a while and I realized everyone was waiting for me to continue the story

"Of course I said no," I heard everyone in the room but Edward breath a sigh of relief. "But you know how Charlie is. He's want me and Jake to talk things out, because apparently he's been depressed since we broke up-"

"Good! I hope the little ass is miserable after what he did to you Bella!" Alice interrupted me and I turned just enough to see the others nodding in response.

"Yeah, I agree. But Charlie doesn't know the whole story so he thinks we can fix things. Anyway, Charlie was getting aggravated so I agreed to invite Billy and Jacob over here for dinner on Tuesday-" I was once again interrupted, but by Rose this time.

"What?! Why would you do that Bella?! Do you want to get hurt again, because you know Charlie's going to force you to talk to him!" The others murmured their agreements, besides Edward who knew the terms that I had agreed to.

"As I was saying, I had Charlie agree to a few things. I told him I wasn't going to talk to Jake and-"

"Bella! Why on Earth would you do that?! You know Charlie, Billy, and Jake won't obey that rule! Come Bellaroo, I thought you were smarter than that!" Emmett, Alice, and Rose all looked angry and upset. Edward, on the other hand looked to be fighting laughter because of the amount of times I had been interrupted and the fact that they would agree with my plan if they knew the whole thing.

"Can't you guys let me finish?! Gosh! If you would stop interrupting me you could here my whole plan! Yes, I know that they won't listen. Which is why you are all coming. That way anytime Charlie and Billy try to leave us alone you can stay or intimidate Jake into leaving me the hell alone!" I practically screamed the first part, but I softened up my tone by the end. They all looked dumbfounded, and after a short pause, agreed that it was a good plan and they would all be here to help me out. I finished up dinner and we all ate and talked and laughed.

After they all left, I went upstairs to my bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed about Edward and the forest again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there's Chapter 5!! Hope it wasn't too suckish!!**

**Please review!! It makes me happy!**

**Also I have an important announcement to make. I know sort of what I want to happen at least until Tuesday night, but after that I'm lost. If anybody wants to give me ideas I would be very happy!! Thanks!**

**xoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**


	6. Filling the Seat

**AN: No, you are not dreaming! That's right, I've officially added another chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait on this one guys, it's complete and utter craziness right now. I wanted to make sure I got this update out before the holidays, because who knows how crazy my life will be then.**

**So this is the longest chapter so far, I'd like to think I made you wait so long because it's so long. It's almost twelve pages. Now, to some that might not seem like that much, but I'm very proud that I could do this. Also, Bella might be a little OC, but this was what I thought up. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

"Rise and shine my little Bellsy-boo!" Emmett's big booming voice jolted me from my sleep. "It's Tuesday! You know what that means! Today's the day I got my new blow horn!" Ugh, Emmett keeps trying to come up with new ways to wake me up, so last week he ordered a blow horn off the internet. I guess it finally came in. Oh well it's not like he'll actually-

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I jumped out of the bed. Emmett was wearing a huge grin, he looked like he just won the lottery. I could still see some of the smoke coming out of the newly used blow horn. "Emmett Michael McCarty Swan! You are so dead!" His expression did a one-eighty as he ran from the room.

Luckily for me, my brother isn't the brightest person on the planet. The blow horn was sitting on my floor by the door. I quickly picked it up and threw it in my backpack. _I'll figure out how to get back at him for that later. _

My eyes found my alarm clock and it was half past seven. _Shit! _I hurried around my room in search of a decent outfit so Alice wouldn't get upset. After a minute of nothing though, I just threw on my Washington University sweats and a T-shirt that said 'You may be with stupid, but I'm stuck with him' that Emmett had got me for Christmas last year.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart that Em had put in the toaster for me and stuffed it into my mouth. If we were late one more time both me and Em would get a detention, and I had enough to worry about with Jake coming over tonight. I ran out of the house and jumped in Emmett's Jeep just as he started the engine.

"You're just lucky I love you Bells," he sighed and drove towards the school.

"I know and I love you too Emmy Bear. Thanks for the food by the way," I told him. I could never stay mad at him for too long, because really, who could get angry at a big teddy bear?

Luckily, we pulled up just as the first bell sounded, which meant I had another few minutes to get into homeroom. I hopped down from his huge monster and quickly made my way to homeroom with Emmett. This year I had homeroom with all of the gang and I was very thankful for that.

I found Alice, Rose, and Edward sitting in the usual spots. We sat at the back table, and had one left over chair that many people tried to fill. Most were either girls that liked Emmett or Edward, or they were boys that wanted to be closer to Alice or Rosalie. I would just sit there and laugh at the crazy things that they did while trying to get their admirers away.

"Hey guys," I spoke softly. I really cannot be fully awake before nine. It's almost a rule that I'm either grumpy or tired when it comes to early morning activities. I received a chorus of 'heys' and 'mornings' from the group as I slid into my seat between Alice and Edward. Today the empty seat was next to Alice and everyone had already eliminated the possibility of anyone trying to sit there.

"Rosy!" Obviously, my big lug of a brother was the exact opposite. You couldn't get him to be quiet, ever. Our teacher seemed to have realized this and just glared disapprovingly at our table before continuing to drone on with the 'important' announcements. I blushed, because now the attention was on our back table. Just as I was about to scold Emmett for being so obnoxious Mr. Miller called my name.

"Yes, sir?"

"Ms. Cope in the office would like to see you, please. You might want to take your books that way you won't have to come back," he told me, his eyes never once leaving the paper in front of him.

Once again I blushed as I got up and headed to the door. I stumbled a little on the way out the door and heard a few snickers and a very distinct, "There goes my Bellarina!" I just shook my head and walked to the office.

Once I got inside I noticed two things. Tyler Crowley's parents were talking with Mr. Greene, our principal. They seemed to be angry about something and I could hear their raised voices through the door.

The other was that there was a tall blonde boy sitting in what everyone at school had deemed "Swan's Chair". It was the place where Emmett and I always sat when we got called down to the office, and was right next to "Cullen's Chair," which is usually where either Alice or Edward sits next to us after we both had gotten in trouble. There was no "Hale Chair," because Rose never got caught up in our pranks.

"Ms. Cope? Mr. Miller said that you would like to see me?" It came out sounding more like a question than an actual statement because if I knew one thing, it was this: Swans and Cullens _never _were called down to the office for good reasons. Some kids are called down to get a lunch from home, or maybe even because they had scored so high on the SAT's that Mr. Greene was personally congratulating them. But that was never the case with us. We were always in trouble.

Actually, as of right now I was due a punishment. Last week, Emmett and I had put a stink bomb in the gym and we got caught since he put 'Property of the Swans' on the side of the wrapper. I, personally, think he wanted us to get caught, but it was my turn to take the blame. Mr. Greene was mad, but I knew the drill. He told me that he'd let me know my punishment sometime during next week.

"Ah yes Bella dear. And how are you, honey? How was Tyler's party?" Yes, I told Ms. Cope that Alice was dragging me to Tyler's on Saturday. But seriously, come on! If you spent half as much time here as I did you'd get to know the secretary too!

"Oh it was fine. Alice, Edward, and I left before anything got too out of hand though," I left out the part about Alice being drunk and Jessica cheating on Edward. I didn't think that she needed to know all the gory details.

"I'm happy to hear that dear. Anyway, I'll get right down too it. You know that stinking up the gym was wrong," she sternly said, attempting to get 'professional'.

"Oh, please. We both know that after all the kids that go into that gym, that was an improvement!" I joked back.

"So you're saying that an… odor… named 'Essence of the Skunk' was an improvement?" I could tell her resolve was breaking and she was having a hard time not laughing.

"Well of course! Have you smelled the boys basketball team lately? Because one of them is my brother and I definitely think it smelled better than him on his best day!" She burst out laughing and I heard a chuckle from behind me. The boy in my seat smiled and laughed as I turned around. I gave him a quick wink and went back to charming the receptionist.

"Well no matter," Ms. Cope started after her laughter had died down. "Mr. Greene thinks you need to be properly punished, and has left it up to me to do so…" Yes! Ms. Cope gives THE best punishments.

"Meet Jasper Whitlock," Ms. Cope gestured to the boy behind me. He stood up at the mention of his name, looking confused. "He's a new student here and has just moved from Texas. Now, we both know I don't believe in detention, so I've chosen you to be his tour guide. You have almost all the same classes, so just take him around and let him sit with you. And please, please Bella, don't do anything that will make Mr. Greene change his mind about me handling the punishment." Her eyes were pleading with me and I just nodded.

"Don't worry, Ms. Cope, I'll be the epitome of a perfect tour guide." And as if to prove my point I did a little curtsy. She just shook her head and shooed us out of the office. There was still ten minutes left of homeroom and I didn't feel like walking across the building when my next class was in the opposite direction, so I took a seat at the bench by the nurse's office. Jasper sat next to me.

"Oh sorry, I've been rude. My name's Bella Swan, and I'm your official Forks High welcoming committee!" I threw my arms out in a grand gesture. Jasper laughed.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I think I might like it here," he said with a smile.

I leaned back in the seat and got comfortable. "So we have about ten minutes before class. What do you want to do?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself and the people here. You seem to know the secretary pretty well…" he trailed off. I grinned.

"Oh that reminds me! If you ever get sent to the principal's office again, you might not want to sit in that chair you were in, or the one next to it." His face turned confused, and I could tell he was about to ask why, so I saved him his breath. "It's a bit of an unspoken rule that you don't sit in the Swan or Cullen chairs. I don't know why, but I thin it has to do with them being afraid of Edward or Emmett. That's crazy though, Em's a huge teddy bear and Edward's just a softie…" I trailed off as I remembered the venerable look on his face both on Friday and Saturday.

"Oh I get it," Jasper said, pulling me out of my not-so-fond memories. "It's like a rule that's never spoken, but everyone obeys?"

"Yes exactly! Oh no, we've spoken about it!" We laughed.

"Oh I hope we haven't been caught!" He jokingly looked around, as if he were checking for any eavesdroppers. This just made me burst out into a whole new fit of giggles. This punishment wasn't turning out to be a punishment after all. Jasper could be a good friend. "Nope I think we're good," he proclaimed after he sighed with relief. I just grinned and shook my head.

"You remind me of Emmett, my brother. I'd bet you two will get along just fine. Same with you and Edward. Alice will probably love you, someone new to shop with… Rose… she might take a little while to warm up to you… but once she does I think you'll be just fine." I was pretty much talking to myself, but I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Rose? As in Rosalie Hale?" he asked, his features relaxed.

"The very same," I replied amiably, "Do you know her?"

"Sure, she's my cousin," he drawled. Now I can see the resemblance! Same deep blue eyes, blonde hair. Different features, but I can see a few similarities.

"Well she's one of my best friends. Actually, one day she'll probably be my sister-in-law soon, she's dating my brother Emmett." His eyes lit up with recognition.

"Your Emmett is Rosy's Emmett? The one that she gushes about at all the family parties? The one who makes her so happy?" he asked.

"Well I certainly hope so. Otherwise, it seems Rose has some explaining to do," We laughed and he looked like he wanted to say something else but I heard a throat clear from behind me. I turned and saw Edward.

"Hey Ed! What are you doing here? Isn't homeroom still going?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes, but I managed to convince Mr. Miller that Ms. Cope needed me too. I wanted to make sure you didn't get too bad a punishment, since I know for a fact Emmett put the wrappers in the trash on purpose to get you caught. But I see you've already got company…" he trailed off, eyeing Jasper with complete scrutiny.

"Oh sorry Edward! This is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my 'punishment'. Great huh?" I didn't like the way Edward was glaring at Jasper and how Jasper was meeting his gaze evenly. It made me uncomfortable. "Jasper is Rose's cousin! Isn't that crazy?" I attempted to relieve the tension.

"Oh yeah, small world isn't it… Jack was it?" Edward clenched his jaw.

"Actually, the name's Jasper. Although I kind of like Jack. It suits me, don't you think Bell?" He turned to me, all hostility drained from his features, a teasing smile on his lips. I laughed.

"Jack Whitlock… hmmm… nope I think I like Jasper… Jasper Whitlock… Jazz Whitlock… okay you're officially Jazz," I teased and turned to Edward. "Bye Edward, we'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Bella," said Edward with a gloomy expression. Why, exactly, I'm not sure. Maybe he's in a bad mood? Oh well, I've got tour guide duties to fulfill.

The walk to English was spent in comfortable conversation, hanging out with Jasper was going to be easier than I thought. When we got to the class I saw Alice waving at me from the back and pointing towards two seats. That's weird, nobody knew that I was taking Jasper around. He looked up and froze when he saw Alice.

"Wh-who's that?" he stuttered and I had to fight back a laugh. Aw, Jazz is in love!

"That's Alice. Alice Cullen. She's my best friend. Come on!" I said as I dragged him to her.

She took one look at him and smiled softly, almost shyly. What?! Alice Cullen is never shy!

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told him. Jasper looked shocked, but happy all the same.

"Sorry ma'am," he said, in true Southern gentlemen fashion. She flashed him a bright smile as the teacher called the class to order.

The next few classes flew by. With every class that Jasper and I has with Alice, it seemed as if he was falling deeper and deeper. I just had to laugh at the craziness of it all. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

I took Jasper to the lunchroom and brought him over to our table. It was at the far end of the cafeteria. Rose was already there and I could see Emmett and Edward talking in the lunch line.

"Hey Rose! Check out my punishment from Ms. Cope." She looked up and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Jazzy!!" She exclaimed and flung herself into his arms. Alice looked downright furious. Didn't I tell her Jazz was Rosalie's cousin? Oh well… Just then Emmett came over too.

"Ahem. And who is this?" He asked, looking hurt by their embrace. Did I completely forget to tell everyone about the fact that they were cousins?

"Oh hey Em. This is my cousin Jasper. You know, the one I told you moved here over the weekend?" Realization came across Emmett's face and Jasper let out a laugh.

"What did you think we were-" said Jasper. "Oh no, I mean I love Rosy and all but not like that… besides," Jasper turned to look at Alice, "I've already got my eye on someone." And he winked at her as if to prove his point. I laughed at Alice's expression, she looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

I noticed Edward was behind me. He had a very confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It just that… I mean… I thought… why are Jasper and… Alice… flirting right in front of you?" he asked, clearly confused. But what on earth was he talking about?

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well it's just, I thought you and he liked each other. I mean, you looked pretty friendly earlier in the hall." Oh so that's why he was so confused! He thought I liked Jasper! Wow, for someone who prides himself in being observant, he really wasn't all that smart.

"Oh gosh no! He reminds me of Emmett and he's like a brother!" A relieved smile graced his lips and we sat down in our usual spots. Maybe now he won't be as mean to Jasper. Although, an angry Edward was a _hot _Edward…

"So Bells, what's for dinner tonight?" Emmett asked. I shook the thoughts away. Now was not the time for any Edward fantasies.

"I was thinking of cooking Charlie's favorite, beef stroganoff. Maybe he won't pressure me as much to talk to Jacob if he's too busy stuffing his face." I silently laughed at the picture in my head, Jacob trying to talk to me and Charlie shoveling food in his mouth, much like Emmett.

"I don't really know if that will work out too well Bells, but I guess it's worth a try," Rose said, concern looking like her prominent emotion.

"Who is this Jacob guy and why are you guys so anxious about him going to your place to have dinner?" Jasper asked, confused. I had completely forgotten that he was new to the group. It just seemed like he was always there now.

"Oh well Jacob is Bella's ex-boyfriend," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "He told her he loved her, then cheats on her, then ignores her, and now he's settled on being all lonely and complaining to Bella's dad." Jasper looked apologetic, but still confused.

"So why is he coming over to your house? If he was such a jerk and all, wouldn't your dad not like him."

"Yeah, which is exactly why I didn't tell Charlie the truth about what happened. He thinks Jake and I just grew apart and I broke up with him." Jasper looked even more confused then before.

"Okay, I'm completely lost."

"Here's the back story," Emmett started, getting involved and leaning closer to the table. "Our dad, Charlie, and Jake's dad, Billy, are best friends. They have been since Charlie first moved here and went fishing on the reservation. Bella doesn't want Jacob Black's actions influence what our dad thinks of Billy Black. We told him some B.S. about Bella being too young for a serious relationship and that was what Jake wanted or something."

"So now," Edward continued after seeing Jasper's still somewhat confused face, "Jacob hasn't been looking all too good lately, and Charlie thinks it's because they broke up. Thinking it would fix everything, he invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner tonight at the Swan's."

"He promised that he wouldn't _force_ her to talk to him, but just in case she invited Edward, Rose, and I over to diffuse any situation that got too awkward for her." Alice said. She still had the dreamy look in her eyes when she turned to me, and I knew it definitely had something to do with being so close to Jasper. _Oh! That gives me an idea!_

"Hey Jasper, you're staying with Rose for the time being, right?"

"Uh huh, why?"

"Well since Rosy's going to be over my house for dinner, would you like to come as well? The more help the better. And not just for the Jake situation either. Beef stroganoff takes many hands." At my invitation, everyone's faces were lit up with huge grins. Even Edward, who seemed a bit wary of Jasper, looked excited at the prospect of him coming for dinner.

Jasper started to refuse, although I could tell nothing would make him happier at the moment. "Oh I couldn't possibly-"

"Dude, you're coming and that's final." Emmett cut him off.

"Yeah, don't even try to come up with an excuse because I can tell that you want to come just as much as any of us do." Rose put in, smiling that her cousin was being accepted so easily.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Next I had a double biology, which was the only class that I didn't have Jasper in. Everyone got up and started to collect their things, but I wanted Jasper to get my message loud and clear.

"Okay Jazz, I expect to see you at my doorstep no later than four with some sort of dessert in your hands. No excuses or exceptions." I playfully ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper mock saluted and then took off with Alice to their class. I chuckled and made my way to biology with Edward. We got to the class and sat down. Our teacher wasn't here yet, so people were standing in small groups talking. I took out my special "doodle" notebook and started to, well, doodle.

"Kind of weird, isn't it?" A melodic voice interrupted my drawings.

"What is?" Was my brilliant response. I sincerely hope that he hadn't been talking when I was off in my own world. I would feel horrible.

"How Jasper just… fits? Like he was meant to fit the little hole in our group, even though we were content with the hole in the first place?" Oh, that's what he means.

"Oh good. At least I wasn't the only one thinking that. When he asked about Jake I almost rolled my eyes at him, until I realized that he had no way of knowing about him."

"Exactly! It's like, throughout lunch, I kept forgetting it was his first day here. It's weird to say, but I think he helps balance out everyone. He's so… chill about everything." Edward seemed at a loss at how to explain. I knew what he meant though. I was trying to grasp at the right words to get what we were both thinking out of my head just as Mr. Banner came in starting up the lesson.

I settled with turning to Edward and telling him a quick, "I know what you mean," before turning around and paying attention to the teacher's lecture about the cellular membrane. Class dragged on until I was completely sure I was going to pass out due to my own boredom.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and through the door. I practically dragged Edward out in my haste.

"Woah, slow down there Bells," Edward pulled my back by the hand that I was using to drag him through the parking lot. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just hate biology." I put on my best fake smile and turned to leave. Once again I was stopped by Edward's hand tugging on my own.

"It's okay to be nervous Bella. I would be too if I was doing what you were doing tonight" Damn, he saw through my fake smile and he knew exactly what was worrying me, Jacob Black. "But just remember you've got tons of support from me, Alice, Rose, Em, and hell even Jasper. You're going to be okay."

"I'm going to be okay," I repeated. I'm going to be okay. But I knew that no matter how many times I repeated this to myself, it would be hard to convince me. All I could do was hope for the best.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Hope it wasn't TOO bad. Tell me what you think please, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!**

**On a side note, my friends and I are going to see New Moon tomorrow after school!! I cannot wait!! Eeeeep!!**

**Review, it makes me smile!**

**xoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**


	7. I Have A Boyfriend?

**Author's Note: Sorry about the double alert, I forgot to put in the Author's Note, but I was just so pumped to be putting in this new chapter. I don't even know if anyone is still out there, but I had been working on this for a VERY long time. I had to put it up. If anyone's out there, I hope you like it! If not, well, I finished the chapter and I'm proud of that! If you are going to read it, I made it extra long because of the obnoxiously long wait. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

I continued to pull Edward along until we reached Emmett's jeep. I saw his silver Volvo parked about three spaces away from it. The others had yet to arrive and so I was left waiting alone with Edward. After a few moments of stillness and silence, I decided to do something useful with my time.

"Bella, you need to stop pacing. I don't think the parking lot can take much more of it." Edward called. But I ignored him and continued to walk back and forth. I had so much work to do, but so little time! Where in the world was Emmett with my ride?

"Where is he? I seriously need to be heading home right about now if I am ever going to get everything done. I don't have time for this! When I find him-"

"Whoa, Bella, relax! The first thing you need to take some deep calming breaths. Try it with me," I stared as Edward drew in an exaggerated breath and then released it. Shaking my head and smiling, I continued to pace. "Okay, I take that back. You need to stop moving for a second and just calm down!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I stopped pacing and gave him what Emmett calls my 'mom stare'. "If you had half the things to worry about as I did, you wouldn't dare to tell me to calm down! Tonight I have to make my dad's favorite meal, clean the house, act pleasant to my ex-boyfriend-who may or may not be a spawn of Satan himself-, keep from upsetting my father, never be alone with Jacob, try not to insult him too openly in front of his dad or mine, try not to hold everything Jacob did against Billy, and while doing all that I still have to be the perfect hostess! How in the world can I do all that? I'm freaking out and I have no way to stop!" In the beginning of my rant I was screaming, but by the end my voice was shaking and I felt tears roll down my face. I turned away from him so he wouldn't have to witness me breaking down. Two warm arms wrapped around me from behind. It was so comforting that my body melted and relaxed instantly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You seriously need to calm down. I realize you have a lot to worry about with everything tonight, but you have the five of us behind you one hundred percent of the time! Alice has come up with a plan for the night, but right now I just need you to calm down and breathe for me." Edward said in a calming voice. I took three deep breaths and laughed at how silly I was being. Why was I freaking out? Of course my friends wouldn't let me be too swamped. And how could I not have guessed that Alice would come up with a plan? She always does!

"Okay, I get it! Sorry for freaking out Edward. I-" I started to turn around and saw the faces of my friends behind Edwards head. They all looked shocked, and it was then that I remembered the position Edward and I were in and how it must look to everybody else. I quickly unwrapped my arms from Edward's waist, even though I have no recollection of how they got there in the first place.

"Are we interrupting anything important?" asked Emmett cheekily. The others snickered and walked closer. I blushed and turned away, and in the corner of my I saw that Edward's ears had gained a slight pink tint to them. Alice looked from me to her brother and back again with a smile.

"So, who's ready for my plan of attack for tonight?" she asked, and we all moved closer and murmured in agreement.

"I'll let you in on the first part, but the second I think I'm going to keep to myself," she said with her signature elfish grin. "Okay so what time is the dinner tonight, Bella?"

Everyone's heads whipped toward me. I was momentarily stunned by the deep concern in their eyes, even Jasper seemed to care about me and my "situation" even though we had just met. The thought made me smile. With Jasper now in our lives, our little family was finally completed. There would be no more empty chairs at tables or uneven teams when we did our Thursday night Game Night Spectacular, a name given to our weekly meetings by my oaf of a brother. It was as if everyone was just waiting with Jasper and they didn't even know it. I realized a question was asked of me and hurriedly tried to recall it.

"Oh, well the Blacks are going to be there at five," I said as I shook the thoughts out of my head. "But everyone needs to be there by four so they can help with the beef stroganoff."

"Okay that's perfect! That gives us just enough time to get everything all set up and ready to go." Alice said, and her eyes twinkled with the prospect of throwing a party. No matter how horrible the guest list may be, Alice could always get excited over a party.

"Emmett," she continued, turning towards him. She had gone into full-on party planner mode. Emmett made a show of standing straight up and wiped the smile off his face. "You are in charge of helping Bella clean up your house. Try to get the smell of rotting garbage out of your room please. It seriously smells like something died in there and we would want the smell sinking through the floorboards and into the downstairs, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Emmett cried and saluted Alice. Alice lifted an eyebrow at the title and Emmett just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, we're moving on to things that actually make sense now. The rest of us will be at Bella's door promptly at four o'clock, and not a second later, and we'll help with the cooking and cleaning. Edward, I have a special assignment for you." This piqued my interest, and apparently Edward's, as he looked directly at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would my special assignment entail?" Edward asked.

"Well, the whole point of this dinner is that Charlie wants to get Bella and Jake to make amends, right?" We all nodded, and she continued. "I'm thinking that even though we say that we'll all never leave Bella alone, there may come a time when we have to. So I think there should be one person that's job for the night is to stick to Bella like glue, and never give Jacob a chance to talk to her alone. So I think-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on one minute there, Ali. Are you trying to tell me you want me to have a _babysitter _for the night?" I tried not to get too offended. I know she meant well, but did I really need constant protection? As I looked at the others' faces, it seemed as though they were all agreeing with Alice on this one. "Come on guys, if you all are going to be there anyways I won't ever be alone. Why do I need my own personal shadow for the night? And won't Charlie just be a little suspicious when Emmett or Rose or Alice won't let me pee by myself?"

"She's got a point there, Alice." Jasper put in, and Emmett nodded his head in agreement next to him. Good, I might be able to get away from this without a body guard!

"Yeah, I mean, won't it be odd and a little obvious if we're attached to her hip?" Rose asked.

"But, my dear simple-minded friends. That is where I have a plan." And we all leaned in a little closer. Alice continued, "Yes, I agree with you. It would be completely obvious if her brother or two best friends were to cling to her all night. But it would not be at all suspicious if her new _boyfriend_ was the one to cling to her all night."

And with these words the entire atmosphere seemed to change. Alice looked triumphant, whereas Emmett and Edward looked murderous. Emmett was looking around the now-empty parking lot, searching for my new boyfriend. Edward was now glaring at Jasper, who looked confused and completely frightened. I was clueless, and Rose looked like me until it was as if she finally grasped what Alice was saying and smirked evilly in my direction.

"Now I'm even more confused. Since when do I have a new boyfriend?" Edward and Emmett seemed to visibly relax at the mention that I wasn't hiding a new beau.

Alice's grin seemed to widen and Rose laughed. "Edward, meet Bella. Bella, meet your new boyfriend."

* * *

"Okay, and I need you to go to the store and get me more ground beef," I ordered Emmett. "Because the gang will be here in a half an hour and I need all my ingredients here."

Emmett just gave me a goofy grin in return and walked to the front door. Ever since we've got home I've been going crazy, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Even Edward's earlier words could not fix my anxiety about all of this mess that Charlie got me into.

Although, it isn't really his fault at all. I probably should have told him about what really happen with Jacob a long time ago. If I did that, I wouldn't have to be here, freaking out about dinner with my father, friends, ex-boyfriend, and the boy who unknowingly stole my heart. I may have said this before, but for someone so smart, he sure isn't too observant.

After Alice mentioned that I was slightly excited, embarrassed, and completely confused. I know I haven't dated in a while, but wasn't the guy supposed to ask you out before you became girlfriend and boyfriend? Emmett completely relaxed while Edward looked as if he was going to murder Alice. I had really hoped that the murderous glare he was sending Alice's way wasn't his response to being my boyfriend. But as Alice explained her plan he cooled off, though the heat never receded my cheeks. Edward was going to pretend to be my boyfriend for the night, because everyone knows that when you are in the honeymoon phase of a new relationship, you are completely inseparable. Well, I didn't know this but that's beside the point. Nobody would question Edward sticking to my side like glue if we were going out and plus it might stun Jacob into submission at least until dessert. One could only hope.

I rushed upstairs and threw some sweats and one of Emmett's t-shirts on. I didn't worry about what I looked like, because I really didn't care what Jacob thought of me. I knew I should have tried to dress up nice, not only in order to really stick it to Jake but also to impress Edward, but my nerves were getting the best of me. I was way too frazzled and I didn't want to add anything extra to stress about. I was running down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to open the door and found Alice, Jasper, and Rose on the other side of it.

"Oh thank God I sent Edward back to the house to get changed!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed through the door. The others followed suit. She and the others put their various food items on the table. As Rose and Jasper started to head towards the kitchen, Alice turned around, starting to push me towards the stairs.

"But Alice," I whined. Yes, I sounded like a two year old. But hey, can you blame me? I didn't want to spend the next hour playing Bella Barbie when I could be making the dinner perfect, or at least not a total disaster.

"No buts, missy! Those sweats are not going to make Jacob regret what he did, or make Edward want you!" At this I spun around in shock. "Oh come on, Bells! It's more than obvious that you two are totally into each other. I mean, even Jasper noticed and he just met you guys!"

I turned towards Jasper, silently asking if this were the case. He nodded his head slowly, as if he were afraid to say the wrong thing.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'm very observant," A hesitant smile spread across his face and I hung my head in defeat.

"So does everyone know, Al?" I asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, hun. But Edward's completely clueless, much like yourself, so you don't have to worry about that. Now, we are going to make you up and into someone that will -hopefully- finally catch my dense brother's eye. Is the recipe for the beef stroganoff on the counter, Bella?" Alice asked as she deftly started to push me back towards the stairs and away from the kitchen. I nodded my head and heard her give the orders that Rose and Jasper should start it off and the others would help just as soon as they were ready.

Forty-five minutes, sixteen outfits, and five hair styles later, I received the "Pixie Approval". She had put me in a turquoise bubble dress that sparkled in the right light. It has flower embroidery along the bust line and waist. She put me in sliver flats(thank the good Lord) along with a silver chain with a key and some hoop earrings. She curled my hair in loose curls and left it down to fall over my shoulders, putting my bangs in a small bump at the crown of my head. After a little clear lip gloss, silver eye shadow, and mascara I was finally complete. Even as I looked in the mirror, I was shocked that it was myself staring back at me. My hair looked to shiny and soft to be considered mine, and I actually looked -dare I say it- pretty. I hugged Alice for a good five minutes while she laughed and told me that I was beautiful to start off with.

It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, mostly due to the fact that Alice kept saying that it would all be worth it to see remorse on Jacob's face and Edward's jaw drop on the floor. I wasn't so sure about the second part, but I was really hoping for them both. According to Alice, Edward had been secretly pining for me just as I had been for him. It was too much to hope that she was right, but she _was_ his sister and-

No. I couldn't think of that. Especially not tonight, when I had so many other things to think about. This dinner had to be perfect. Otherwise Charlie may pester me about being with Jacob for the rest of my life.

Alice and I rushed downstairs when I heard the alarm go off, that must mean that the meal was done. I hoped beyond all hope that they had the sense to keep Emmett away from the stroganoff when they were making it. That boy doesn't have a cooking bone in his body.

When I got downstairs the boys were all on the couch watching TV. I had the satisfaction of all three of their eyes widening when I walked down the stairs. Emmett then went into protective brother mode, and demand I change. I just laughed as Alice started to get angry with him and towed him into the kitchen with her. I did not want to be Emmett right now. Jasper composed himself next, clearing his throat and mumbling something about helping Alice and scampering off into the kitchen.

Edward stayed quiet for a long time. He just sat there, staring at me with his jaw practically on the floor. I was starting to get self-conscious. I could feel a blush making its way from my hairline to my cheeks. We stayed quiet until finally I had to break the silence.

"So," I said, startling Edward by the looks of it. He jumped and looked into my eyes. His eyes were still slightly unfocused. "It's not good then? I mean, I thought I looked okay. But if you think I look way too dressed up I can go and change," I was starting to panic. Edward had yet to say anything. He just stood up, and started walking slowly towards me. The whole time he walked his eyes were trained on mine. I tried to break the silence again, and went into full-on hysterical babbling, "I knew I should have just worn some jeans. Jacob's going to think I am desperate for him back and tried to dress to impress him and I know he's going to try and make a move and if you're too disgusted by the mere sight of me who's going to protect me and pretend to be my boyfriend for the night and oh my god, I'm totally scaring you away and I-"

Finally Edward cut off my insane babbling by placing one of his cool fingers to my lips. I could see that he was trying not to laugh and trying desperately to remain serious. But after a few moments, he still had not said anything and I had the urge to start talking again. Before I had the chance he decided to speak up.

"Bella," he started, but seemed at a loss for words. "Bella," he tried again, "You look absolutely breathtaking. You literally took my breath away, as cheesy as that sounds. You are not over-dressed, nor is Jacob," he sneered the name, "going to think that you are trying to impress him. You look strong and confident, like you don't need a man at all. And no, you are not scaring me away. In fact, if anything, this just gives me more of an incentive never to let go of you tonight." He smiled, and we just stared into each other's eyes, smiling, until we were interrupted by the doorbell. The Blacks, and my father, had arrived.

* * *

Luckily, Rose had told Jasper to keep Emmett distracted in the living room while her and Edward cooked, and the dinner turned out fantastic. Charlie kept true to his word and didn't try to get Jacob and I alone to talk. He and Billy had hinted that we should get some alone time, but my amazing friends wouldn't hear of it. They changed the subject and turned in onto something that Billy and Charlie could enjoy talking about. This meant most of our dinnertime conversation was about fishing and sports. Neither topic really interested me, and so I focused on tracing patterns on Edward's hand under the table and not making eye contact with Jake, no matter how many times he attempted to catch my eye.

Nobody was as shocked as I was when Edward slipped his hand into mine on the couch before dinner and declared we had begun seeing one another. He seemed completely at ease with the situation, and remained touching some part of me for the rest of the evening. Whether it was his arm thrown around my shoulders, his hand in mine, or our legs tangled up in each others on the loveseat during dessert, he was playing the part of the loving boyfriend to a tee. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob didn't seem too happy about this, but I was over the moon. I allowed myself this one night to pretend that Edward really and truly cared for me as I did for him. As if we could be something more than friends. But I knew that once the eminent danger of Jacob Black wasn't around, he would go back to playing the part of the protective older brother, and I would be left heart-broken.

Now we were all settled around Charlie's latest edition to the entertainment area, his 47 inch flat screen TV. I could practically see the drool coming out of Billy's mouth as he saw it, and Charlie had never looked happier. But once they turned on the sports, I knew I had to get out of there.

"I'm heading to the kitchen to clean up." I announced. The men and Rose barely looked away from the TV and Alice was too absorbed with staring at Jasper to notice. The sight of Jasper intently watching the television with Alice intently watching him caused me to let out a small chuckle. Edward looked up, confused. I just shook my head and started to detangle my legs from his. His eyes looked torn and I could tell he was having a hard time deciding whether he should come with me to fulfill his duties as my babysitter or stay and watch the game. I subtly shook my head and he smiled, going back to watching the game.

I made my way to the dinner table and cleared off all the plates. I really wish Charlie would finally listen to me and buy a dishwasher. But since he hasn't yet, I was forced to wash them by hand. Oh well, anything to get me out of the living room watching sports. I had just begun washing all the plates when I heard footsteps.

"You wash, I'll dry?" Jake asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. I just stared back at him. I was confused as to how he could have snuck into the same room as me even with the gang in the living room. He must have seen the confusion in my face, because he continued.

"Your bodyguards are too distracted my the television set to notice me. I know you hate me, but I seriously need to talk to you. Why can't we get it over with while doing something productive?" He looked too hopeful to say no to, so I threw him a dish towel and turned back around. Even though he wanted to talk to me, I really didn't want to talk to him. I know it was very second grade of me, but could you blame me?

We fell into a comfortable silence of me washing and him drying. It reminded me of how we could just sit for hours and not say anything, but I could leave feeling whole and happy. I struggled to remember why we broke up in the first place if we were so happy. And then I remembered and it only strengthened my resolve to ignore everything he said. I was just waiting for someone to come in, but it never happened. About five minutes went by before he tried talking again.

"Look Bella, I know I was a complete jerk to you, but now I can honestly say I am sorry." Okay, so far so good. But let's see if he can keep this going for long. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I'm sorry for making a bet with my friends that I could have sex with you in six months and-"

"What?" I screamed, dropping a dish on the floor. The TV turned off and I heard people starting to come towards me but I couldn't give a damn at the moment. This was new information and I needed to get all my anger out. "You _bet_ you friends you could get me to sleep with you! But what happened Jakey? Did you get tired of the charade and decided to bed the next girl that said 'hi'?" Everyone was staring at the two of us, jaws open wide, but I still didn't care so I continued.

"Things didn't go as you planned though, did they, _sweetie_?" I was fuming mad now. "I walked in while you were cheating on me with Leah! Didn't think it through enough to plan your little _rendezvous _on a day were _weren't_ going on our anniversary dinner? Huh, some genius you turned out to be." I was trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

The audience of my friends and family seemed to unfreeze as soon as I started talking. Edward came over and held me to his side. He was drawing comforting patterns on the palm of my hand, willing me to calm down. I melted into his touch and looked up into his eyes. Then, we realized other things were going on and quickly turned to see what was going on.

Emmett had Jacob up against the wall. Rose and Alice were threatening him.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you hurt her again?" Rose growled.

"How dare you come in the same room as her and try to talk to her. How dare you even look at her! How dare you even _think_ of looking at her!" Alice spat at him, as Emmett pushed him more firmly into the wall.

Charlie and Billy were arguing while Jasper seemed to be confused and overwhelmed, not knowing whether to calm down Charlie, help Emmett when he decided to start throwing punches, or comfort me. This was a disaster, and I decided I needed to fix it.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" The house was quiet and all eyes were now on me. "Okay first, Emmett's going to put Jacob down." I said sternly.

"But Bel-" he started to protest. I gave him a look and he placed Jacob back on his feet.

"Good. Okay next we are not going to ruin this dinner that we all worked very hard putting together by returning to chaos again. Agreed?" There were murmurs of approval among everyone. "Okay now that the madness is over with," and I turned towards Charlie.

Seeing Charlie was like a blow to my gut. He was not only angry with Jacob but also with Billy. They had been best friends since before I was born but I had caused them to fight. Also, behind all the anger, Charlie's eyes held hurt and betrayal. I knew I deserved that for keeping this from him, but seeing that I had caused all this just made me very upset.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was worried that if I told you what had really happened between Jake and I you would blame it on your best friend. I didn't want to break you guys up."

"Well, Bella I can't say I'm not disappointed with you. You lied right to my face. Plus your reasoning is foolish and-"

"But Dad," I cut him off, "don't you realize that I was exactly right? I mean because you know the truth, you and Billy are fighting." He looked back at Billy with sheepish eyes. "We all know Jacob's a jackass," at this everyone nodded, even Jake and Billy, "but come on Dad, it's not like he was cheating on me with Billy! He is in no-way any more to blame than Emmett or Alice or Rose or you." Though he looked disgusted with the mental image of Billy and Jacob(as did the rest of the room), I could see he was seeing my point.

"Billy, Bella's right. I'm sorry. Friends?" Charlie turned and asked. He was still a man of few words, but he seemed to be improving.

"Of course Charlie. I'd probably do the same if Emmett did to Rachel or Rebecca what my boy did to Bella. Do you forgive me?" Billy asked. In response Charlie just opened up the fridge next to him, took two beers out, and gave Billy one. They clinked the bottles together and I could tell their friendship was one that was going to last. They went back to watching the television with Jacob, although I could tell there would be some glares exchanged during commercials.

The gang stayed in the kitchen with me and helped me finish the dishes. We joked back and forth about random things. But there seemed like there was a pink elephant in the room. Even Emmett, the king of bluntness, was avoiding the topic. Finally, I got tired of their piercing stares.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine." Jasper looked questioningly at me and I just smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile back at him. "I already knew that he had cheated on me, and yes it was tough to hear I was just a bet all along, but it was worth it. Want to know why? Because I think it made Charlie and I that much closer. Plus, I can see the silver lining. Can you?" Alice shook her head, as did the others, so I continued, "Whatever the bet was, he lost. That just makes me feel so much better!" And we all laughed.

Soon Billy and Jacob left, but not after Billy assured me that his son wouldn't bother me anymore. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do with him yet, but it wasn't going to be pretty. I reminded Billy that he was still the best godfather in the world and hugged the daylights out of him.

Charlie headed upstairs a little after they left, but not before he came over and gave me a huge hug. Oh yes, this was totally worth talking to Jacob. If my dad was going to be more affectionate, I'd do it a thousand times over.

Everybody left shortly after that. I received two death grip hugs from Alice and Rose, who told me to bring money tomorrow, because we were going to the mall after school. I laughed and asked if this was supposed to cheer me up. Jasper came over to say goodnight, and apparently wasn't sure how he should go about that. He held his hand out for a shake, but I ignored it and pulled him in for a hug. He seemed surprised, but returned it. And then, all that was left was to say goodbye to Edward. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks for not headed for the hills when you saw how crazy my life is." I whispered into his ear, smiling.

"Please, tonight was better than cable." Edward chuckled. He pulled away, but kept his hands intertwined with mine, staring into my eyes. "But are you really okay? You can be honest, it's just us." The others seemed to have left the room to give us a moment, so it truly was us. I thought about responding with a lie, but something told me that I shouldn't.

"No." I said, and his green orbs grew concerned. I smiled, "But I will be." And with that I pulled away and walked up the stairs.

Later that night, I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what it would be like to be his actual girlfriend, and not be just his friend. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! And once again, I am extremely sorry that it didn't come out sooner. There is no excuse besides me being lazy and not wanting to sit down and finish the chapter. I hope it wasn't too, too bad... I am a little rusty.**

**xoxoxo**

**Laura Goode Cullen**


End file.
